Shattering Ice
by When the Crow flies
Summary: Rated T for character deaths, and violence. What happens when a Guardian falls in battle, do they disappear, or are they reborn anew?
1. The fallen

A/N: I recently watched this movie and instantly fell in love with it, so like always I just had to write. Don't worry, I will write some happy stories for this movie, but for now it's just this one. On that subject, this story was written to be a one-shot, but I can add more chapters if people want it to have a happier ending. Anyways, hope you enjoy this small story, and always favorite, comment, or even flame.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.

Jack Frost desperately threw up yet another sheet of ice in a feeble attempt to postpone the inevitable fate that was bearing down upon him. A massive bellow filled the air as the summer spirit Jack was fighting slammed one of its massive flaming fists against the ice that was just thrown into its path. Glancing past the massive beast Jack caught sight of North herding a group of children to safety. Suddenly the sheet of ice shattered under a brutal hit from the summer spirit hurling Jack into the trunk of a nearby tree. Coughing, the silver haired guardian pushed himself to his feet only to be blasted back by a column of fire.

High above the smoke and carnage of the fire, Tooth flitted back and forth trying to catch sight of her companions. She noticed North's sleigh take off with him and a load of children and a small smile graced her lips, now all that was left was the spirit. Below her part of the forest exploded into a massive plume of smoke and fire causing the fairy to shiver slightly. Suddenly a terrible thought dawned on her filling her entire being with fear; Jack had gone to distract the spirit.

Coughing violently Jack Frost scrambled to his feet despite the screams of protest his body gave. The fire had left his light blue jacket tattered and blackened as well as a nasty burn on his left shoulder. Pain flared up as he stooped to pick up his staff, causing him to wince. Fear leapt into his heart as the spirit he was so desperately defending himself against appeared in a thicket of trees nearby. Suddenly the creature lunged forward only to be stopped by a hastily summoned ice sheet. "Jack!" Tooth screamed when she caught sight of the young guardian through the thick smoke that rolled through the forest. "Run Tooth, get away" Jack yelled desperately as he felt the ice shield giving way under the immense heat surrounding it. "No!" Tooth cried defiantly as she shot toward the young guardian. Desperation filled Jack's being as the ice shield holding back a torrent of flames gave way, with a mighty roar he put his strength into one blast of cold that caught the summer spirit in the chest. Time seemed to slow down as Tooth watched a wave of flames engulf Jack, closing his eyes she saw him give on last order to the wind before he was consumed by the onslaught of flames. A mighty torrent of wind caught Tooth in the chest pushing her away seconds before flames filled the air she was just occupying. The wind kept pushing until Tooth was safely away from the blaze, and then it died off as quickly as it had appeared. Tears filled the fairies' eyes as she shot down into the charred remains of the forest that the unspeakable had happened in. The first thing she noticed was the hulking form of the summer spirit frozen in time by Jack's final attack, the second was the teens broken body lying at the beasts feet. "No" she screamed flitting quickly to Jack's unmoving body; tears flowed freely as she cupped his pale face desperately searching for a sign of life that would never come. Letting out a scream of desperation she buried her head in the folds of Jack's singed jacket and gripped his cold hands tightly. After a few minutes of crying Tooth pulled away from Jack's body and gazed at his pale, battered face. "I won't let them forget" she whispered as she gently gathered his broken body up in her arms. Looking up into the sky she gingerly rose up from the forest floor straining under the extra weight. Turning to the north Tooth darted away from the forest below taking Jack with her.

The flight only lasted a few minutes before Tooth gently landed on a small frozen pond that she had seen only one other time. Carefully setting Jack down on the ice, Tooth gave him a feather light kiss on the forehead before stepping back. The ice Jack was laying on cracked quietly then slowly parted allowing the guardian's battered body to slip into the frigid water bellow. Then suddenly the crack closed and Jack was gone leaving Tooth alone in the cold. "Goodbye Jack Frost" she whispered mournfully before rising up away from the frozen pond. Turning she glanced at the moon that was just barely visible in the sky. "Bring him back soon" Tooth whispered as a final tear rolled down her cheeks.

A/N: Thank you for reading this story, it means a lot to me and I hope you enjoyed it. I can, and probably will continue this story, but for now it's a one-shot. Please comment, like, and even flame, thank you for your time.


	2. Rebirth

A/N: Wow, that's all I have to say now that this story has been posted. My story views skyrocketed, over a hundred views in a few hours, wow! Thank you for all your support and I hope to continue to receive such love. Anyways, back to business, this is the second chapter of my story since I decided to continue it. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter; I'm kind of bad about things like that. Time for me to stop rambling, so enjoy the new chapter (P.S this is updated, I put Jamie's name in wrong, sorry guys)

Pale moonlight weakly shone through the thick canopy of pine trees bordering a small, frozen pond. The wind slowly picked up, sending snow flurries scattering into the night. Suddenly the ice cracked slightly letting a thin tendril of light escape into the dark night. The crack grew until it finally revealed a silver haired teen rising up from the water below. Jack opened his striking cerulean eyes and gasped in a lung-full of the frigid winter air, he let it out slowly enjoying the feeling. A smile crept to his face and he jumped to his feet in childlike excitement. Reaching for his staff he looked around at his surroundings in wonder, savoring each and every sight. Laughing cheerfully he shot into the air and soared high above the tallest pine trees until he finally came face to face with the moon. "It's good to be back" he yelled looking right at the pale sphere that dominated the night sky. Smiling to himself, Jack slowly descended until his bare feet touched the frigid cement of an empty road. Glancing both ways, the teen quickly sprinted to a nearby house and quickly scaled its frosty, red siding. Reaching a second story window, Jack paused and silently slid it open then quickly ducked inside the toasty house. The silver haired Guardian scanned the room he was in; satisfied that it was empty he quickly slunk along the pink painted walls. Stealthily, Jack tiptoed out into a hallway then skillfully slid down a stairway banister. Landing like a cat, the teen glanced up to find a warmly lit Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the room. "It isn't the 25th yet" he whispered upon noticing the lack of presents under the carefully decorated tree. Smiling at the thought of North, Jack quickly made his way to the back four where he paused only to glance at a calendar. "Twenty years" he said with a whistle before slipping out the back door and into the snow.

Jamie Bennett slowly trudged through the near knee high snow that had settled over his hometown, he shivered and burrowed deeper into his jacket. The young man sighed and dreamily kicked at a pile of snow as he walked past it. Suddenly a snowball busted against the back of his head causing him to jump in surprise. Whirling around, Jamie caught sight of a flash of blue disappearing behind a snow drift, "want to play don't you?" The brunette teased as he stooped to pick up a handful of snow. Behind the large snow drift, Jack stopped in puzzlement as he realized that he was seen by a human. "You can see me?" The silver haired guardian questioned as he poked his head out from behind his cover. Jamie's eyes widened as he dropped the snowball in stunned silence upon seeing Jack emerge from his hiding spot. "J-Jack Frost" the brunette stammered in amazement at the sight of the guardian. Taking a step forward, Jack looked closer at the human in front of him in awe. "Jamie" he whispered as a wide smile cracked his face before letting out a mighty roar and tackling his old friend in a tight embrace. "Where have you been?" Jamie questioned when Jack pulled away from the hug. The Guardian's features darkened at the question and he glanced down at the snow around his feet. "I died fighting a summer spirit" he whispered after a short silence. A puzzled look sprang onto Jamie's face, "but your still here" he said obviously confused. "He brought me back for some reason" Jack replied motioning at the moon high above him. Now it was the humans turn to grow sullen, "I think I know why" he whispered sadly. Jack glanced up at his long lost companion as a signal to continue. "Not here, come back to my place and I'll tell you" Jamie whispered before he turned on his heel and began trudging through the snow leaving Jack to follow.

After a few minutes of walking, Jamie finally stopped at the front porch of a small log cabin at the end of a long street, sighing he took a seat on his front porch while Jack simply leaped onto the front rail to perch. "It's going to be hard to understand all this, heck, I don't even know all of it" Jamie said looking up into the silver haired guardians bright, cerulean eyes with a saddened face. Taking a deep breath Jamie ran his hands through his chocolate color hair, "the Guardians have gone missing" he said finally. "What do you mean missing?" Jack asked tilting his head in confusion, "There's no Christmas, no Easter, no teeth being taken, the parents have started to do the jobs themselves" Jamie said trying to explain the situation. "Tooth" Jack whispered before he vaulted off the rail and landing in the snow covered yard, Jamie jumped to his feet as his old friend turned to look at him. "Don't stop believing, spread the word" Jack ordered before he took flight into the stormy winter sky, "I won't" Jamie whispered as he watched the young Guardian's disappearing form. "I promise".

A/N: There you go chapter two is out and fully complete, please tell me what you think about it. Thank you for reading.


	3. First Encounter

A/N: Alright, chapter three is out and ready for your enjoyment. Thank you for ready, and please comment or like. (P.S-If anyone was confused, Jamie is in his thirties in my story, he lives in a small log cabin near the pond where Jack died)

After what seemed like a life time Jack finally landed outside Tooth's castle, he squatted and surveyed the area trying to identify any signs of life, he found none. Satisfied that he was alone, the young Guardian rose from his cover and quietly padded on bare feet to the entrance of the grand atrium that held the children's teeth. Stepping through the door Jack felt his spirits drop upon finding the castle void of the usual excitement; actually it was void of everything. Panic leapt up inside Jack's heart and he sprinted along an empty hallway that led to Tooth's inner sanctum, reaching the large wooden doors he pushed them open and rushed inside. Relief replaced the feat that was forming a knot in Jack's stomach when he laid eyes on the tattered tapestry that dominated the far side of the room. Stepping forward the silver haired teen ran his hand across the faded fabric as tears slowly filled his cerulean eyes, "she's still alive" he whispered thankfully. Suddenly a piece of pottery slipped off its place on a shelf a shattered on the ground causing Jack to spin around with his staff raised defensively. A light tweeting sound filled the air as a small hummingbird like creature with a golden feather sticking out of its head appeared gingerly. "Baby Tooth!" Jack exclaimed dropping his staff and running over to the small fairy that was now dusting herself off above her previous hiding spot. A wide smile cracked Jack's face as his old friend buried herself in his silver hair, "did you miss me?" The young Guardian teased cheerfully. Baby Tooth let out a series of tweets as a she flitted down into Jack's pullover's front pocket just like she did twenty years ago. "What happened here?" Jack asked indicating the empty palace that was usually bustling with life. "I happened" a sinister voice growled causing Jack to jump in surprise, "Who's there?" He demanded picking up his staff and getting ready for an attack. "Just an old friend" Pitch Black said stepping out from behind a nearby pillar, Jack whirled around ready for a fight. "Where are the Guardians?" He demanded as sparks flickered from the end of his staff ominously, Pitch held up his hands innocently despite the evil grin that twisted his features. Jack growled savagely and launched a spike of ice straight at Pitch, who had to jump to dodge the sudden attack. "Finally, you learned to have some fun, but for now you're going to be satisfied with my nightmares" Pitch said seconds before he disappeared leaving a pair of hulking monsters in his place. The two nightmares bellowed as numerous spikes rose from their spines; Jack shuddered at the sight of the deformed enemies he found himself facing. Suddenly one of the nightmares rushed forward with astonishing speed and swung at Jack with one of its clawed paws catching the young Guardian and sending him flying back into a stone wall. Hitting the wall, Jack slumped to the floor as his head reeled in pain and confusion that came from the monster hit. "Get out of here Baby Tooth" Jack grunted as he clambered to his feet, the small fairy tweeted in response then flitted off to hide in the rafters above. The other nightmare roared and swiped at the fleeing fairy missing her by inches, taking advantage of the distraction he formed a jagged spike of ice over his left hand and forearm and darted forward to attack the lead nightmare. The attack caught the creature of guard and Jack plunged the makeshift blade in between his enemies shoulder blades making it scream in rage and pain. Jack ducked below a desperate swipe as the nightmare desperately lunged at the young Guardian; pain tore through Jack's side as a razor sharp claw tore through his flesh. Letting out a bone chilling war cry Jack rammed his blade down into the nightmares skull turning it into black dust that scattered into the wind causing its companion to bristle in anger. Jack turned to the final nightmare and threw of storm of icicles and hail into its face making it stumble off the side of the rock it was perched on. The nightmare roared in defeat seconds before it exploded on the rock flooring scattering black sand everywhere. A smile graced Jack's pale lips as he collapsed into a heap against a nearby wall, his smile quickly turned into a grimace when he noticed the red smear that was spreading rapidly on the floor beside him. Suddenly the air was filled with worried tweets as Baby Tooth landed on Jack's shoulder causing him to grin weakly. "I'm alright girl, I just need a little help" he grunted as he clambered to his feet and limped to the grand entrance, taking one last look back he slowly rose up into the air. "Let's get some help, get ready for a chilly flight" Jack said sliding Baby Tooth into his front pocket and launching himself up above the clouds.

At first Jack flew perfectly without a problem, but after a few hours of blood loss his vision began to blur. The wind whipped violently around his body constantly knocking him of course due to his lack of strength, he slowly began to descend despite his best efforts to stay aloft. "Just a little bit further" he whispered trying his hardest to stay above the tops of the snow colored pine trees that where rapidly growing closer, a particularly high branch caught his cheek drawing beads of crimson in the scratches it made. Hope filled Jack's heart as the roof of a small log cabin appeared in a nearby clearing, that hope quickly disappeared when the wind suddenly stopped blowing. Jack painfully collided with the top of a pine tree knocking him out of the sky, he yelled out in pain as he crashed through the many layers of branches that made up the pine tree he had just rammed. Jack hit the ground with a crunch as he landed somewhat safely in a bush, not wanting to move he lay there until he heard someone approaching. "Jack!" Jamie exclaimed sprinting through the snow to the bush where his friend had just crash landed. Jack gave a reassuring smile before his features went slack, Jamie sighed and gently lifted the skinny teen from the bushes and slowly started trudging back to his house.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me. Keep your eyes peeled for chapter four, it won't be long.


	4. Midnight Struggle

A/N: Chapter four is finally out to everyone's enjoyment I hope; please comment if you like this story and I'll continue. Also I would like to apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, for some reason it was a real bugger to write. Anyways, without any further ado I give you chapter four.

Groggily Jack slowly cracked open his eyes, immediately he winced as his head throbbed from a splitting headache. "Finally awake I see" a gentle voice chuckled from across the dimly lit room; Jack opened his eyes to find Jamie rising from a nearby chair. "W-what happened" the silver haired teen asked as he gently massaged the bridge of his nose in an attempt to dull his headache, Jamie smirked and shook a pair of red pills from a small bottle. "Here take these, they'll help" he said handing the pills along with a glass of water to Jack who took them gratefully. "So how did you get so messed up?" Jamie questioned as he pulled a small chair up beside the bed Jack was laying in. Sighing the young Guardian leaned forward and rested his face in his pale hands, "Pitch is back" he said after a few minutes of silence. "I thought he was consumed" Jamie protested, not wanting to believe that the king of nightmares had returned. Jack shook his head and set up further agitating his wounds, "I thought so as well" he replied weakly. "What do we do now, you're in no shape to fight" Jamie said pointing out the small crimson streaks that stood out against the white bandages that were wrapped around Jack's torso. The teen's features slacked and he glanced over at his old friend, "I have no idea" he whispered solemnly. Suddenly a window shattered somewhere deeper inside the house making the two boys jump in surprise, Jamie calmly reached over behind the bed Jack was laying in and grabbed a red and black metal baseball bat. "I'll go see what's up" he said leaving the room before Jack could protest, seconds later a scream tore through the house.

Jack bolted out of the small bed he was in and rushed to the door staff in hand before the scream had even finished. He sprinted out of the room to find Jamie struggling against a Nightmare that had pinned him to the floor with its razor sharp claws. Before Jack could rush to his friend's aid, another Nightmare lunged at him from behind taking him to the ground as well. "Run, get out of here" Jamie yelled punching the Nightmare he was fighting in the face stunning it before it could dig its teeth into his throat. Before Jack could reply he felt a searing pain tear through its abdomen, looking down he saw scarlet spreading across the white bandages holding his wounds together. Anger coursed through the teen's veins giving him enough strength to throw the Nightmare off and grab his staff that had rolled away in the fray. Spinning on his heel, Jack launched a blast of ice into the Nightmares chest disintegrating it into a pile of black sand that quickly dissolved. A choked scream tore out from behind the Guardian causing him to spin around ready to help his friend. "No!" Jack screamed in horror as he watched the Nightmare slide its deadly claws deep into the soft flesh on Jamie's stomach drawing a flood of crimson from the wound. Roaring in rage Jack tackled the beast to the ground and drove his staff deep into its skull turning it into a pile of sand. Dropping his staff Jack turned to his friend and fell to his knees beside him, tears slowly dripped from his face as reality caught up. "G-go" Jamie choked out as he weakly pushed himself up to lean on a nearby wall; Jack shook his head and scooted closer to the young human. A weak smile formed on Jamie's blood stained lips as he looked up into Jack's tear filled cerulean eyes, "It's okay" he whispered as his eyes slowly slid closed. "No, don't do this" Jack screamed shaking Jamie's shoulders trying to get a response out of him, after a few seconds of painful silence the brunette weakly opened his brown eyes. "I-I thought I told you to get out of here" he groaned in a strained voice. "I'm not leaving you" Jack replied defiantly despite the look he was given by Jamie. "Hand me that if you want to help" Jamie ordered as he weakly gestured to a white cordless phone that lay a few feet away. Jack quickly rose to his feet and retrieved the phone despite the searing pain that racked his body at the slightest of movement. "I've got it from here, now go before more Nightmares show up" Jamie grunted as he weakly took the phone in his bloodstained hands. Reluctantly Jack rose to his feet and walked across the pool of scarlet blood that had seeped from Jamie's wounds, pausing he turned back to the young brunette. "You better be okay" he whispered before turning and stepping out into the frigid night air through the front door that was busted off its hinges. Suddenly the air was filled with excited tweets as Baby Tooth sped out of the house after Jack who paused to look at the small fairy. "Stay here and keep him safe" he whispered before stepping out into the knee deep snow and quickly ascending into the dark skies above before Baby Tooth could protest.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and be looking for the fifth one very soon.


	5. An Old Friend

A/N: Hello everyone, I want to thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this new chapter. I would like to apologize for the short chapter; I just had to get it out before testing started at school. Hope you enjoy reading.

The cold winter wind whipped at Jacks brown leather cloak as he nimbly jumped from rooftop to rooftop with cat like skill. He paused and glanced back at a lightning fast shadows that had been pursuing him for the last hour. "Time to see what I'm up against" he whispered raising his ancient wooden staff as the shadow rapidly grew nearer. Suddenly a small hole opened up below Jack's feet causing and closed around his ankles when he fell in. "Didn't want you giving me frostbite mate" a voice said in a Australian accent, seconds later Bunnymund appeared from behind a nearby chimney. "Well, well if it isn't the Easter kangaroo" Jack teased as a smile cracked his pale face; Bunnymund scowled and squatted beside the helpless Guardian. "I'm a bunny you bloody dag" he grunted as he put out a hand to help his old friend out of the hole he had made.

Dusting himself off Jack turned to look out at the moon that was slowly rising above the rooftops; beside him Bunny spun one of his trusty boomerangs. "We thought you were cactus" he said in his thick Australian accent, a puzzled look came across Jack's face. Bunnymund glanced over at the young Guardian and sighed at his expression, "it means dead" he explained simply. Jack nodded as he finally started to understand his friend's unique vocabulary. "What happened to the rest of the Guardians?" Jack asked suddenly becoming sullen, Bunnymund shook his head sadly. "Pitch has them, not sure where though" he said as he slid his wooden boomerang into the leather belt he worn across his chest. The pair fell into silence as snow began to slowly drift down from the overcast skies high above them, suddenly Bunny's ears twitched and a scowl spread across his face. "We've got to rack off quick before the Nightmares that have been following you catch up" he said tapping his foot on the ground that quickly fell away revealing a never-ending hole. "After you" Bunny grunted as he gestured to the hole, Jack sighed and dropped into the hole followed closely by Bunnymund.

The ride through the tunnels left Jack lying on the ground clutching his stomach and groaning incoherently, Bunny stood nearby impatiently. "Look if you have to chunder just go ahead and do it" Bunnymund said as he glanced at Jack with mild disgust. "I-I'm fine" Jack groaned staggering to his feet on shaky legs, suddenly his eyes bugged and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't get near me, go over there!" Bunnymund exclaimed as Jack looked around franticly for a place to vomit. Quickly he leaned behind a bush and let the torrent of bile out, "I am not holding your hair" Bunny commented in disgust. "Very funny" Jack croaked as he wiped his mouth clean and turned to look at his surroundings, he found himself standing in a small clearing surrounded by oak trees. "Where are we?" Jack asked as he looked at the massive trees in awe, Bunny smirked then turned to a small opening in the rock wall that ringed the small valley. "The new hideout, Pitch flushed everyone out" Bunnymund said as he gestured for Jack to follow him through the small, cave like opening. The silver haired teen complied and stepped into the moss covered passage that his old friend has disappeared into. After a few feet of walking the cave grew dark causing Jack to squint in an attempt to see the path ahead, suddenly Bunnymund cried out as he stubbed his toe on a rather large rock. "Get stuffed you bloody rocks" he cried out from the gloom causing Jack to snicker quietly at his friend's misfortune. Seconds later Jack's foot painfully slammed into a rock causing the teen to cry out much to Bunnymund's delight. "That's what you get you little wanker" Bunny chuckled lightheartedly as he continued down the dark passage. Suddenly the cave was filled with light as Bunnymund pushed open a massive wooden door; Jack shielded his eyes and squinted in an attempt to see through the brilliant rays of light. "This is our new headquarters" Bunnymund said once Jack could finally see his surroundings. The young Guardian found himself looking in amazement as his eyes caught the brilliant underground cave, "wow" he whispered when he caught sight of a massive tree that dominated most of the cave. "This was from when Mother Earth was a Guardian" Bunnymund chuckled from behind Jack causing the teen to jump due to the fact he had forgotten about the rabbit. "C'mon" Bunnymund grunted as he brushed past the winter spirit and started down an ancient staircase, "I'll show you around".

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, just had to get it out due to testing coming up soon. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	6. The Hideout

A\N: I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long. There's been a ton of complications going on in my life, some good…..others not so much. Recently my school showed Footloose and of course I had to go and try out for it. Anyways, enough of my ramblings, here is the newest chapter. Please comment, follow, and favorite if you enjoy this story for more.

A doctor sighed as he slowly slid off a pair of blood stained gloves off his pale hands. Beside him was an operating table with a white sheet draped across the still form of what was once Jamie Bennett. Now free of his gloves, the doctor reached up and gently massaged the pale skin beneath his hazel eyes. For some reason he felt different, it wasn't the first time he had lost a patient, but something about this boy seemed unusual. Finally the man shook his head as if dismissing the thoughts racing through his mind clouding his thoughts. Pushing his questions to the back of his head, the doctor picked a brown clipboard off a nearby table and started scribbling down the results of the surgery that had finished mere minutes ago. Turning on his heel, the surgeon made his way to the door without taking his eyes from the words on the papers before him. Distractedly he reached over and flipped the light switch plunging the room into total darkness.

At first nothing stirred in the blackness, then slowly, deliberately the darkness began to swirl and rise up to form malevolent form. Suddenly a wicked laugh rang out through the room as Pitch Black emerged from the swirling mass of shadows that clung to his cloak like stands of fabric. "Isn't this just precious, little Jack has lost his only friend" the Nightmare king mused as his long, pale fingers glided across the white sheet that covered Jamie Bennett's still form. Suddenly he yanked the sheet back to reveal Jaime's pale features causing grim satisfaction to build up in Pitch's black heart. "Now to send Jack and his friends to meet you" he cackled as the writhing mass of shadows swept over him like a black wave. Then, as soon as he had appeared, Pitch was gone, leaving the room empty of all life.

The scenes that Jack witnessed in his tour of the Guardian's hideout were so chaotic that years after he still had trouble remembering anything. Everywhere he looked there was something going on, yetis bellowing in their strange language mostly dominated the multi tiered rock structures that surrounded the massive tree in the middle like a medieval village built around a castle. The air itself seemed alive as it buzzed and danced with the excitement that hung over the underground hideout. It took all Jack had to keep up with Bunny, he even lost him twice. But, after what seemed like a lifetime, the pair reached the base of the massive tree that overlooked the cave.

"Here we are, our home away from home" Bunnymund announced as he pushed open a massive oak door that revealed a wide open cave filled with various odds and ends that appeared to have been dumped carelessly in a massive pile. "You're staying in the first room" Bunnymund indicated a small wooden door that was set into the chambers stone walls. Jack nodded and slowly padded across the massive flagstones on his bare feet, Bunny followed him a little ways then stopped awkwardly. "I've got to get over to the Yeti's camp and take care of some things, feel free to explore" the large Pooka said before quickly bounding off on all four of his furry paws.

At first all jack wanted to do was rest, but after a few minutes of restless pacing back and forth his curiosity got the better of him. In one swift movement he scooped up his staff and quickly made his way to the half closed wooden door that guarded his room. He took one last look at the drab surroundings before rushing out into the empty chamber that Bunnymund had lead him too. "Where to go first" the winter spirit thought as he scratched the mop of silver hair that sat haphazardly on his head. Finally he shot off down the hallway he was lead down a few hours earlier.

Instead of pushing open the ancient wooden doors that guarded the shrine, Jack turned and nimbly made his way up an equally old set of stairs. The climb was harder than the Guardian had expected, soon he was growing nauseous of the tight spiral that made up the staircase. Finally, he reached the top after what seemed like a life time.

After catching his breath, Jack glanced around, taking in the brilliant surroundings. Far below were the spider webbed stone structures that made up the interlocking streets. From high up on the tree Jack could see everything laid before him like looking at a map. He took enough time to admire the immaculate design before leaping out into open air.

The wind wrapped around Jack like a giant blanket, shrouding him inside its swirling depths. A feeling of bliss spread throughout the winter spirit as he was caught safely by his old friend.

The occasional yeti glanced up and noticed Jack soaring high above their heads, the others continued working completely oblivious. At one point in time Jack caught sight of Bunny's furry ears sticking up above the crowd before being whisked away by the cool wind.

After hours of soaring throughout the massive cave, Jack finally settled down on shaky legs. He reached up and ran his pale fingers through his wind whipped silver hair. Around him shadows flickered as multicolored flames roared in their braziers. "Have a good flight?" Bunnymund asked stepping out from the protective shadow of a massive stone pillar. "Decent enough" Jack teased as the furry Pooka gently brushed past him. "You're about to have another one, we're going to get North tonight" Bunny grunted starting down the stone steps that eventually led to the ground. A smile spread across Jack's pale features as the thought of the large Russian filled his mind. "We move in a few hours" Bunny announced before disappearing from Jack's view entirely.


End file.
